Kaikuahine
by Markie Mattie Moore
Summary: Steve never really knew his younger sister seeing as how she was born years after he was sent away from Hawaii, but- after his father is murdered- it's up to Steve to find Kennedy and bring her home when she's put in the middle of the mess that he made. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Pau

Summary: Steve never really knew his younger sister seeing as how she was born years after he was sent away from Hawaii, but- after his father is murdered- it's up to Steve to find Kennedy and bring her home when she's put in the middle of the mess that he made.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-0**

* * *

 _'Oh, God; please let him be asleep.'_ Kennedy practically begged as she shut the door to her car.

Why had she gone out last night? Oh, wait, she knew exactly why; because she was an immature brat who ran away instead of dealing with her problems and the fight over half a joint he had found in her backpack yesterday had been a huge problem- she figured it would've been considering her father was a cop

The joint hadn't even been hers; it belonged to a friends of hers who's parents were stricter than a gymnasts' diet. They would've killed her if she had come home with weed so she had stashed it in Kennedy's backpack. That had been almost a month ago and Kennedy had simply forgotten to take it out.

 _'Won't make that mistake again,'_ Pulling off the wedges, she headed towards the house only to rush back to her car when she remembered she had left her phone. Thankfully, she hadn't put the top down- she never did, yet another source of fighting between her and her father. Leaning over the closed door, she grabbed it off the passenger seat before jogging underneath the overhead trellis and up the pathway to the front door. Pulling her key out of the pocket of her sequined short, she went to unlock the door only to find it already in that state; it would only mean less noise and less chance for her father to catch her sneaking before she got upstairs, so she didn't think too much about it.

She'd regret that later.

Well...not that much later.

After softly closing the door, Kennedy's eyes scanned the room before she started up the stairs to her bedroom. Unfortunately, she forgot to not step on the spot on the third that creeked. It seemed to echo off the walls of the quiet house.

"Kennedy!" She heard her father yelled and she flinched before rushing up the stairs. "Kennedy! Kennedy, get out!" That had confused her, but it had made sense after a large man had come around the corner from upstairs, stopping her before she even got a chance to step on the landing. She couldn't stop the scream that left her. "KENNEDY!" Her father yelled.

* * *

"Where's your phone, sweetheart?" The Irishman in front of her asked and she looked up at him. Even without the tape on her mouth, she doubted she'd be able to tell him what he wanted to know. She had dropped her phone after the man from the stairs had grabbed her and taken her to the den where her father sat duct taped to a chair. She had gotten the same treatment as him only moments after.

"Boss," The Irishman turned to see the man from before holding her blackberry out. Taking it, the Irish man started going through it.

"You have quite the collection of friends," He commented as he flicked through her contacts. "Ashley, Billy, Billie again- but that one's a girl, isn't it?" Kennedy looked back down at her lap. "Chad, Irina Mako, MoMo- Ah, here we are; Steve." Kennedy's head snapped up at that. What did he want with Steve? "It's a shame you've never actually met him," The Irishman said and Kennedy immediately wondered how he knew that. There weren't many people she actually spoke to about her brother. "Why don't we give him a ring?" He tapped on the screen and held the phone to Kennedy's ear. It picked up after the second ring.

"Kennedy?" Steve asked just as the man pulled the tap from her mouth. "Kennedy, are you there?"

"Steve, help-" But the tape was back on before she could even finish.

"Kennedy?" Steve's voice was harder than it was before. Mary always said Steve had a way of controlling his emotions.

Kennedy tried to speak, but it just came out a muffled mess. "Let's give daddy a turn," The Irishman took the phone over to Kennedy's father.

"Hey, Champ." He said, trying not to sound as afraid as he was. Kennedy knew it was for her and Steve's benefit. "Who are these people, Steve?" The Irishman pulled the phone away and spoke into it himself.

"Now I know where you get it from," He said. "You've got a tough old man here," His eyes flicked over to Kennedy. "Shall we see if your sister has the same thick skin?"

"You leave her alone, you son of a-" Her father was silenced by a hit to the head with a gun.

"Steve, we both have something to lose, here." The Irishman continued. "So listen to me very carefully. I'm offering you a trade; Your father and sister for my brother. All things considered, I'd say that's more than generous, wouldn't you?" He was silent for a second. "I appreciate the compliment, but are you? Smart enough?...Make an exception."

"Ghost to One," The man at the computer said. Why were there so many people in her house? "I triangulated their cell signal; the convoy's ten miles west of your position."

"Oh, are we negotiating now?" The Irishman asked suddenly.

"Give me the phone," John insisted. "...Please. I can get him to help you. He'll listen to me; he's my son." The Irishman thought it over for a moment before putting the phone to John's ear. "Listen to me, Champ...I'm sorry that I lied to you." Lied about what? The confusion was clear on Kennedy's face. "I love you, son. I didn't say it enough," He looked at Kennedy. "Hell, I still don't, but- whatever these people want, Steve- don't give it to them. Don't you give it to them!" The Irishman hit John over the head again, sending him down to the floor and Kennedy tried to yell to him through the tape, but it wasn't any use.

"NO MORE GAMES!" The Irishman yelled and Kennedy jumped in her seat.

"Kennedy!" Her father called over her attention. "Kenny, look at me," She did, though she could barely see through her teary eyes. "I'm sorry," He apologized. "I'm sorry for everything; I'm sorry for not being there for you in the beginning, for everything with your mother, for how much pressure I put on you, but mostly I'm sorry for not being the father that you needed- the father that you deserved."

Kennedy wanted to yell at him to shut up; she wanted to tell him that it was her who should be sorry; he never asked for another kid and, even when he tried to do his absolute best, she purposefully made everything hard in some stupid attempt at getting even more of his attention; she wanted to yell that she was sorry about being a brat and for making life so hard, but mostly...mostly she just wanted to yell at him to stop talking like he was about to die. Steve would help- even from wherever the hell he was, he would help.

"I love you, seashell," That was it; that was the last thing he said to her before the gun went off.


	2. Kanaka

It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down

Don't Let Me Down  
The Chainsmokers ft. Daya

.

.

.

* * *

The door opened and a young woman wearing a gray maids uniform walked in with a tray that held a sandwich and a bottle of water. She sat it down on the small table in the room before leaving without a word- not that Kennedy had expect one. Ten days she had been here and the routine was the same as always.

She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't disappointed; After watching her father get sot right in front of her, she had expected the Irishman- who she now knew was named Victor- to kill her. Him letting her live hadn't been what disappointed her, though; what disappointed her was that, after ten- almost eleven days- of being Victor Hesse' prisoner, Steve had yet to find her.

She knew it was unfair; Steve had just lost his father too and he was probably had more grief and worry than was healthy for a person, but Kennedy couldn't help but feel the way she did; she hadn't eaten anything solid in almost three days after whoever was in charge of her meals swapped out the bologna sandwich they had been giving her for peanut butter and jelly. So, not only did she spent most of her night sobbing her eyes out, but she spent them hungry too.

Grabbing the bottle of water, Kennedy went over to the window. She didn't know exactly where she was, but she knew that she was in a mansion of some kind and- wherever it was- it was isolated; Kennedy hadn't seen another house, no matter how far she stretched out of the window- she couldn't even see the city in the distance. When she had first seen the window, she had felt a surge of hope flash through her, only for it to disappear when she realized that it was nailed shut and even if it wasn't, the fall was high enough that she'd probably break her leg or- with her luck- her neck.

Kennedy didn't know where she was- or why she was there; Steve obviously knew who it was that had killed their father and taken her, so there wasn't any logical reason that Victor Hesse would kidnap her for any other reason than to mess with Steve.

It was a few hours later that Victor came into the room; she was still at the window, but she could hear him walk over to the table and knew he was looking at the sandwich. "My maid says you haven't been eating."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat," He insisted. "Think about your brother; how would he feel if you died from starvation."

Kennedy turned her head to look at him, an irritated look on her face. "Stop," She ordered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you're a good guy- that you care because we both know you don't and you aren't." She continued. "You're not some misunderstood guy with the best intentions, you're a criminal who gets off on hurting people. That's why you took me; to hurt Steve. I mean, it's not enough that you shot my father in the head right in front of me, but you had to kidnap me too and it's all for Steve- it's all about hurting Steve, so please stop acting like you don't want to see me dead just to hurt him more than he hurt you."

Victor was quiet for a moment or two before he stepped forward and stopped right in front of the window seat Kennedy sat on. "You're right," He said. "I do want to hurt your brother and I want him to hurt more than he ever thought he could, but you're wrong about me wanting to see you dead." He leaned down and grasped her chin tightly with his hand and she tried not to show how scared she was. "I want Steve to feel the worst pain imaginable; I want him to know how it feels to fail someone who was relying on him. Of course, killing you would do that, but then he'd get closure- he'd know that you were at rest and not in any sort of pain and he doesn't deserve that- not after what he did to my brother. No, instead, I want him to go through the rest of his life not knowing what happened to you; he won't know if you're dead or alive, if you're in pain, if you go to sleep every night praying that he'll come save you or if you're in a shallow grave in the middle of the woods where no-one will find you...that is what I want," His hand tightened and Kennedy let out a noise of pain. "And that's what I'm gonna get." He let go of her chin and stood straight before turning around and heading out of the room. "Now, eat." He ordered as he closed the door and Kennedy heard the lock click a second later.

After he was gone, she tried to hold back her tears, but ended up hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed and silently hoped that Steve would find her soon.

* * *

"I can't believe Kennedy got kidnapped,"

After arriving in Hawaii, the first thing Steve had done after his father's funeral had been going back to his childhood home. It was technically a crime scene, but that hadn't exactly stopped him; with his father dead and sister missing, he couldn't have cared less about protocol and crime scenes.

After his altercation with Detective Williams, Steve had gone to his sister's friends to see if they could help with his finding her.

Of course, it was a Tuesday so mostly all of them were at school. He had gone to the principal and asked her to pull Kennedy's closest friends out of their classes so he could speak to them, but he had found the first one standing in the middle of the hallway. She had been standing there since before classes began, just staring at Kennedy's locker which was covered and surrounded by cards, balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals. After she had introduced herself as Alissa, she had allowed Steve to take her to the empty classroom across the hall in order to talk.

Steve handed her a tissue and she took it with a small "Thanks," before wiping at her eyes. He looked down at the photos that he had gotten from the principal; they all featured Kennedy and, in most of them, Alissa was also there. In every photo she was featured in she wore a healthy amount of makeup, but now she wore none. He could tell how much she had been crying by how red her eyes were. Alissa looked out to the hall which was now filled with students. He followed her gaze to see more students putting things in front of his sister's locker. "Look at them," She said. "They're acting like she's already dead."

"Uh, Alissa," She turned back to face him. "Can you tell me when was the last time you saw Kennedy?"

She nodded with a sniff. "Yeah, uh...a couple of days ago at a party. We had been planning to go to it for weeks, but we left early because she just wasn't into it."

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"It was something with her dad- it always was," She told him. "He found a joint in her bag and they got into this huge fight. I could even hear them yelling when I was parked outside." She scoffed as more tears came to her eyes. "That joint wasn't even hers; she just had it because my mom would kill me if she ever found out I was doing anything like that. Kennedy covered for me and she must've forgotten to get rid of it." Alissa wiped away her tears.

"You said that you left early," Steve pointed out and she nodded. "Where'd you go afterwards?"

"To my dad's house," She answered. "Unlike my mom, he actually likes Kennedy so he let her stay the night. She drove herself home the next morning."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you said that you drove her to the party?"

"I did," Alissa assured. "Kennedy picks me up for school every morning- except for when we walk- and I forgot my homework at my mom's house so she let me drop her off at school and then go back for my stuff. She walked because I got detention and she didn't want me to have to walk home." Steve nodded.

"Okay," He said. " After the party- when you went back to your dad's- did Kennedy ever mention anything strange that had happened during the day?"

She began to shake her head no, but then she stop as she slowly remembered something. "Uh...yeah, actually; she said that she thought that someone was following her when she was walking home after school. She got so freaked that she didn't go home- she went to the police station to see her dad."

Steve knew she was talking about Victor Hesse. Who else would stalk his sister home? "Did she know who was following her?" Alissa shook her head.

"She said that it was a car with tinted windows; she couldn't see who was driving." Steve nodded. "I'm sorry that I'm not being very helpful-"

"No," He shook his head. "You're helping plenty." He insisted. "Every detail matters- even the small ones."

Alissa sniffed again before she went digging in her bag. "I, uh, I have photo's from the party if you want to know what she was wearing last." She pulled out her phone and pulled up a photo from her gallery before handing it over. "The school already put out Missing flyers though, so I'm not sure how much it'll help."

"You'd be surprised." Steve took the phone before looking at the photo; Alissa wasn't in it. It was just Kennedy; she was wearing a pair of gold sequined shorts and tight gold, mesh, turtleneck over a black bathing suit top. It wasn't exactly the most appropriate outfit for a seventeen year old, but at least she was covered more than the other people in the photo. Steven quickly sent the photo to his phone before handing Alissa back hers. "Thank you for talking to me, Alissa," He said. "You've been a great help."

"I actually wanted to ask something," Alissa added at the last second as he stood. "Kennedy has a brother. They're not exactly close and she doesn't really talk about him much, but I don't know if he knows what happened because he's in the military or something. Is there any way you could tell him what happened?"

"That's, uh..." Steve cleared his throat. "That's actually not necessary; I'm Kennedy's brother."

"...I can tell," She said after a moment. "I mean, not before you said anything, but...you two have the same eyes- not just the color, but...the same look."

"What look?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow and Alissa gave a small smile.

"The look that says you're not gonna give up until you get what you want."

* * *

Other than the maid to collect her plate, no-one else came into the room until the next afternoon.

Without warning, Victor stormed into the room and roughly roused her from her sleep. "Get up!" He yelled and pulled her from the bed before her eyes were even open. She stumbled as he pulled her from the room with a firm grip on her upper arm.

"What's happening?!" She asked, but he didn't answer and just kept pulling her through the mansion. "Where are going?!"

"Quiet!" He ordered before pulling her down some steps. She nearly tripped several times, but he didn't slow down.

He continued to pull her through the house until they got out of the front door where a car was waiting. She knew it was stupid to expect it, but she thought he'd at least have the decency to put her in the backseat, but instead shoved her into the open trunk before slamming it shut.

Kennedy couldn't figure out where they were going or even which turns they were taking- something her father had taught her to do in case something like this ever happened; the roads her just to bumpy. After a few minutes, she managed to maneuver herself so that she could kick out one of the taillights- which hurt like hell considering she was barefoot- but she was able to do it. After twisting her body once more to get herself eye-level with the hole, Kennedy was able to see that they were on a busy road with dozens of cars around. They weren't going as fast as they could've been, but that was great for her.

Sticking her arm out of the hole, Kennedy waved it for a few moments before pulling it back inside. That should've been more than enough to get someone's attention.

Unfortunately, her hope was short lived as the car turned into an alley and she quickly lost view of the road. "No, no, no!" She banged on the trunk, but was drowned out by the music that was playing. That was the only thing she could think of.

Thankfully- but unknown to her- one of the cars that had been driving behind her had seen her hand sticking out and stopped at the opening of the alley. The driver looked at the missing taillight just as Victor got out of the car and went around to the trunk. He opened it and pulled Kennedy out before handing her off to another man. She was put in the trunk of another car and the driver quickly wrote down the license plate before pulling out her phone as both cars pulled away.

* * *

Steve's phone began to ring and he didn't bother to look at the caller ID before he answered. "Hello?"

" _Steve,_ " Chin's voice sounded. " _HPD got a call about twenty minutes ago from a concerned civilian; she said she was driving down Aloha Avenue when she saw the taillight of a car get kicked out from the inside. She said the car pulled into an alley and the driver pulled out a girl from the trunk before she was put in the trunk of another car._ "

He didn't dare hope. "Descriptions?"

" _There were two men; one matches the description of Victor Hesse and the other of a known drug trafficker named Rico Halé. He got on HPD's radar when he started trafficking more than just drugs,_ "

"And the girl?"

" _Matches your sister's description to a T_." He relayed. " _There's just one problem; the civilian said that the cars headed in different directions which means-_ "

"Kennedy's not with Hesse," Steve finished. He looked over at Danny before returning his eyes to the road. "Alright; Danny and I are closer to Hesse-"

" _Then Kono and I'll go after Hal_ é _and Kennedy._ " Chin said before hanging up.

With Kono's driving, it didn't take long for them to reach the marina where Rico Halé's boat was docked. They arrived just in time to see him dragging Kennedy's limp, semi-conscious body towards his small. Chin and Kono ran towards them, but he heard them coming and panicked. Without an ounce of hesitation, he threw Kennedy's body into the water before running to his speedboat.

"Go!" Kono yelled to her cousin. "I've got Kennedy!" Chin continued running as Kono jumped into the water, and he himself jumped off the dock and just barely managed to land in the back of the speedboat. Rico reached for the gun in his waistband, but Chin was faster with his own weapon.

"Don't even think about it!" He growled and Rico slowly raised his hands. "Now, turn the boat around." Rico did as he was told and Chin practically threw him out of the boat and onto the dock when they stopped moving. Kneeling down, he roughly grabbed Rico's wrists before cuffing them.

"Chin!" Hearing his name called, he turned his attention to the water where Kono had resurfaced with an unconscious Kennedy.

"Move and I'll shoot you," He threatened the smuggler before going down the dock and helping Kono get the girl out of the water. Once she was on dry land herself, Kono immediately started chest compressions. After a few pumps, she leaned down and started mouth to mouth resuscitation before returning to the compressions. Unwilling to give up, she continued alternating between compressions and breaths until the moment she was rewarded with opening eyes. Chin quickly pulled the teen up as she began to choke up water and patted her on the back. "You're okay," He soothed. "You're okay..."

* * *

When Steve and Danny finally made it to the rest of their team, there were already multiple police cruisers and an ambulance set up. Steve pulled Danny's car to a stop a few feet from the police cruiser Rico Halé was being shoved into before he got out and quickly mad his way to the ambulance with Danny following after.

In the back of the ambulance sat his sister; her curly hair was weighed down by water and stuck to her neck and face, but the blanket around her body seemed to be keeping her warm enough that she wasn't shaking. Kono was seated next to her while Chin stayed standing. Kono was the first to notice Steve approaching and squeezed the arm that was around Kennedy's shoulders to get her attention.

Before he could even stop in behind the ambulance, Kennedy was up and rushed the two feet between Steve and herself before wrapping her arms around him. His arms automatically copied her movement and- for the first time ever- her held her close. His grip was tight, but Kennedy didn't mind because she knew that, as long as she was with Steve, she was safe.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded against his chest.

"I just wanna go home."

"I can do that," He assured her.

"I missed Dad's funeral, didn't I?" She asked, but she didn't sound upset, just resigned.

"Yeah," He sighed. "You did, but that doesn't matter, not right now. What matters is that you're safe."

"Sure," She sighed back before adding. "I just wish...well...this is not how I imagined meeting you for the first time ever." Appreciating her humor, Steve played along.

"It isn't?" He asked and Kennedy shook her head. "I just mean, this seems very well thought out."

"I was gonna make stuffed Cannelloni." She said. "We were gonna watch the second half of Enemy Mine." Steve pulled away and looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"Why just the second half?"

"Because the first half is horrible,"

"Okay, now we have a problem..."


End file.
